


Areas of Expertise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Areas of Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

Title: Areas of Expertise  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #117: Muggle Studies  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Areas of Expertise

~

“Ridiculous!” Severus hoped the quaver in his voice had gone unnoticed.

“It’s all right to be nervous,” Lupin said, dashing Severus’ hopes. “Wizards aren’t used to riding in automobiles.”

“I was raised in a Muggle household,” Severus ground out, eyes widening as Lupin narrowly missed crashing into a lorry.

“Sorry,” Lupin said, grinning. “Actually, I did forget. Perhaps I should let you teach Muggle driver education?”

Severus clutched his seat as Lupin stopped the car. “That’s not necessary,” he said, catching his breath. “I’ll concede your expertise in this.”

“Good,” Lupin purred. “Perhaps later you can show me where _your_ expertise lies.”

~


End file.
